Athena's approval
by kersa13
Summary: Athena calls Percy and Annabeth to come see them in olympus and gives them some news that breaks both of their how will percy react? will he sit back quietly and let Athena control him and Annabeth or will he step up and say something to save their relationship? read and find out one shot! please give it a try my first ever fanfic!


hey guys so this is my first ever fanfiction its going to be a one-shot hope you like it disclaimer-i do not own any of the characters or the percy jackson series it all belongs to rick riorden

im sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes

* * *

Down by the lake in camp half blood Annabeth and Percy (sea-weed brain) were messing around and having a good time just like they did before the titan war. they were teasing each other and laughing at each other's stupid jokes (stupid being percy because a daughter of Athena never does anything stupid) or remarks the other would make and sharing the occasional kiss .All the while their hands were tightly intertwined between them. Annabeth was thinking i know i know what you're thinking when isn't she? but this time she was thinking of a way to convince percy to come to Olympus with her, her mother had come to her in a dream last night requesting that Percy come see her that she needed to speak with him. to say Annabeth was worried would be an understatement. the fact that she was deep in thought must have shown on her face. "drachma for your thoughts?" Percy said curiosity shining through his beautiful sea green eyes 'now or never' Annabeth thought to herself

"i was wondering if you would come to Olympus with me in an hour or so?"

"of course but Annabeth... why?"

another deep breath "my mother wants to see us... well no actually she wants to see you but i thought she's less likely to kill you with me there..."

Percy's face paled but he managed to stammer out "o..okay well don't want the very scary Goddess of wisdom waiting let's go get ready"

about an hour and a half later Annabeth and Percy were in the elevator that goes up to Olympus Percy was trying to calm down his racing heart and not show how nervous he actually was 'what if she kills me?' thought Percy, Annabeth gave his hand a squeeze as if sensing his thoughts and was trying to reassure him the doors opened and on the other side was Athena standing at human size but there was no denying the power that radiated off of her

"mother" Annabeth greeted bowing Percy following soon after muttering an unintelligible greeting as he did so. "rise" said Lady Athena stiffly "Annabeth my daughter it is a pleasure to see you as always" Annabeth blushed: pleased at being greeted in such a positive manner by her mother. Athena just looked coldly at the Percy, the young son of Poseidon gulped, he was noticeably nervous.

"follow me" Athena walked into the throne room were it was only the 3 of them and turned around and looked Percy strait in the eye as she said the words that made the 2 young half bloods worlds come crashing down around them,

"i can no longer stand to watch you and my daughter together you will stay away from her from the time you leave this building you are to no longer speak to her, i am terminating this relationship i will not have you ruining my precious daughters future any more than you already have"

Annabeth just stood there open mouthed (her hand still in Percy's) and stared at her mother, her heart breaking.

"you can't be serious" she muttered brokenly

"oh but i am" Athena said looking her daughter strait in the eye

"but mum i... i love him... why can't you understand that?"

"Annabeth i do understand that but he simply just isn't worthy of you i will not stand for it! you will fall in love again with someone who deserves you, a doctor maybe" Athena said encouragingly

Percy had yet to say anything, he was slowly turning red in the face from restrained anger, 'how DARE she' he thought angrily he was very close to losing his patients. the only thing stopping him from shouting at the goddess of wisdom right now is the fact that she was so much more powerful than he was.

"besides this good-for-nothing son of posiden can't possibly feel that strongly for you if he insists on holding you back!"

then it all happened at once,

Annabeths started to cry as she let go of Percy's hand believing her mother's words that Percy couldn't love her as much as she loved him

and the mortal world was suddenly in havoc in due to the tornadoes an tsunamis that came out of what seemed like no where as Percy, lost his temper.

'now THAT is the last straw' he thought savagely

"dont you DARE!" Percy bellowed pointing a finger menacingly at Athena "you can pick at me all you want say i don't deserve her and that im not worthy of her because truthfully i don't and I'm not! but do not and i repeat do NOT ever try and make her doubt my feelings for her!" Percy yelled at Athena not caring about the consequences of his actions

"also how DARE you try and break up our relationship! it has ABSOLUTLY nothing to do with YOU! it is OUR relationship not YOURS therefore you have NO say in it!

i may not be smart and no i may not deserve her but i will love her more than any other man ever will i will love her until my dying breath and if that isnt enough for you then i don't care! i gave up immortality for her i will spend all my life watching out for her and making sure she is safe! cause thats what we do! we protect each other! i love her with every inch of my being! why cant that just be enough for you? isn't that what you should want most for your daughter? someone to love her?"

percy took a deep breath that had taken a lot out of him he was still shaking due to anger and he looked Athena right in the eye as he said calmly intimating "you may not think im good enough for your daughter heck i don't but just to point out a few things that I've done i successfully went to the underworld and came back out alive returned Zeus's lightning bolt and hadies helmet of darkness beaten Ares in a sword fight sailed through the sea of monsters challenged a giant Cyclops saving my friend and helping return the camp back to health then i travelled the distance almost gelling myself kicked out of camp to safe Annabeth and held up the sky and had not only Zoe Nightshade's approval but also Artimus herself then i travelled through the labyrinth washed man eating horse manure blew up mount st helens and beat antaeus THEN i lead the camp to the titan war and was one of the reasons we won the war saving all your Godly behinds! so I'm sorry but not good enough? really?" finishing his rant to Athena he turned to the only person whose opinion actually mattered to him

"Annabeth please dont listen to your mother i love you more than anything else in the world you know the importance of everything that i just said? all of them i was either making my way to you or you were right there beside me. you are so important to me Annabeth that if i ever lost you i honestly have no idea what i would do. you're so smart beautiful feisty independent loving kind and intimidating and i love everything about you i seriously wouldn't change a thing about you yes i know im a sea-weed brain but i have always been and will always be YOUR sea-weed brain im not just saying this as a boyfriend saying this to his girlfriend because you are so much more than that to me Annabeth you are my best friend as well as my girlfriend and please im begging you dont let your mother come in between that!"

during his speach he had move closer to Annabeth taken both her hands in his and rested his forehead on hers looking deeply into her stormy grey eyes his sea green eyes completely serious

Annabeth was still crying but now it was because she could practically feel his love for her oozing out of him "omg Percy i love you too! so much! thank you for what you just said it means so much! i love you! more than you know and your right you are MY sea-weed brain forever!" she was just about to seal her words with a kiss when Athena coughed reminding the young couple of her presence.

they pulled away blushing, Percy looked at Athena stubbornly "Lady Athena you may not approve of our relationship but you dont need to i won't end things with Annabeth just because you don't like it." Percy said looking Athena dead in the eye, his eyes completely serious.

Athena seemed to ponder these words along with everything else thaat he had said to her in his rant at her.

"well" she said finally her eyes flickering between the 2 demi-Gods "Percy Jackson i have to say your passionate speech was of much a suprise to me, but i see now that as much as it pains me to admit, maybe i was w...wrong about you 2" Athena stuttered over the word wrong obviously not used to saying the word when it came to herself, "it is clear that you care for my daughter a great deal it is in the way you speak and the way you look at her... hmm okay i will not make you terminate this relationship, it seems that no matter what i try you will not be parted from 1 another"

Percy could hardly believe his luck! was she finally going to let them be happy together! "it is true Lady Athena nothing could part me from Annabeth, not for too long at least i will ALWAYS find my way back to her" Percy said in a tone that left no room for doubt.

Annabeth wanting to just get out of there requested that they leave and Athena quickly dismissed them.

"oh mr Jackson Annabeth " Athena called after them just as they were walking into the elevator. they turned back wondering what else she could possibly have to say to them

"yes" both Percy and Annabeth said apprehensively at the same time

"you have my approval" she said proudly as the elevator doors closed and they slowly made there decent back down to the mortal world hardly believing what they had just heard

* * *

so what did you think?

please please please review and let me know :)


End file.
